


Catching Ghastly

by Moonlight91



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Spirit of Competition, True Blood Universe - Freeform, Vampire Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/pseuds/Moonlight91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to have a few minutes of leisure, a harmless suggestion to the King of Louisiana has him now being the newest participant of game Pokemon Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Ghastly

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed my sister playing the game the other day and the idea would not leave my head. Enjoy everyone XD

Ever since Bill Compton took the position as King of Louisiana eighteen months previous, his main duties have been endless conferences and promoting peace between vampires and humans to the point where he began living on his travel coffin with a book in hand for a few minutes of escapism. As a way to destress the monarch, several of his personal assistants began introducing him to a new game recently introduced from Japan called Pokemon Go.

It had not surprised anyone Bill began to enjoy the game due to is love of technology. For a few hours during the night, he would go around Northern Louisiana capturing forest and bug pokemon while eagerly waiting for his eggs to hatch. The first one was a Magikarp which he was told right away would be one to continue training as it is not entirely useless while a few other eggs were still waiting to be hatched as he continued investing time in wandering to catch as many creatures as he could. It had not surprised Bill to hear Bon Temps has slowly began invested in the game as many of the teenager and young adults would be seen at Merlotte’s playing as it was now known the restaurant was a gym for the trainers to use as a battleground. Sam took advantage of the new hype by adding in an extra room for the battles and making Monday Pokemon night for the adults playing leading the revenue to increase double than its usual amount. While Bon Temps had begun to adjust to the new craze, it would have looked unusual for a vampire of Bill’s stature to be frequenting Merlotte’s while playing as many of the residents still had not trusted vampires despite much of their contributions around town plus, Sam and Bill were not friendly towards one which the town had not understood but otherwise accepted.

This left for Bill to occasionally play alone during his spare time. He heard many players would have problems capturing the creatures in dense areas but he realized his advantage of being a vampire meant using his 175 years of hunting humans as experience in making a hunt. He began to use his first few years with Lorena as experience which involved tricking travelers who believed a normal couple were stranded on their way to town or stalking someone using the element of surprise. The pokemon during the night were said to be the most difficult as many players were so busy looking down on their phone to not stop and notice their surroundings leading to several hospitalized in the Shreveport area for head injuries; as much as Bill sympathize, he knew it was going to be impossible for several of the night creatures were not going to be easily caught if pay attention would not occur.

By the end of the month, Bill had already captured fifty Pokemon and hatched three dozen eggs. While capturing the rare creatures were the main goals, the type of Pokemon Bill had not yet had time to snipe were the ghost type creatures.

Gathering his favorite leather jacket and cell phone in hand, Bill headed straight to the old Bon Temps cemetery across from his property.

At times he began to wonder how he had not used this area for his searching as there would be plenty of ghosts to search from. The cemetery had been completely empty with the only noise shown coming from Bill’s phone as he spotted a Ghastly heading south from the main gate. He followed going in a normal pace but the creature started to go several steps away from him when he started to get close mocking the monarch with its toothy grin.

_Eric and Ghastly would get along just fine._

Bill continued walking towards the older part of the cemetery, the only sounds he continued hearing where from the gust of wind and his phone chirping. Without finding a precise coordinate, Bill needed to rely on his proximity towards the creature based on how loud his phone began to be. Several feet from his direction, Bill realized he was facing the tombstone his wife enacted to honour the memory of the husband she believed died battle with a copy of their last family portrait together before he went to train laying on the coffin. The phone began to ping louder as he saw the creature blinking with his screen turning black.

Ghastly was standing over his tombstone.

Already, Bill got his pokeballs ready to see he unfortunately only had three pokeballs left much to his annoyance. The vampire immediately placed his sight on the creature shooting the first pokeball towards Ghastly but it moved to the side. Frustrated, he tried to throw the second the pokeball but a combination of both excitement and vampire speed caused the pokeball to be swerved towards the right missing altogether. Only one pokeball left, Bill had not wanted to make another mistake, he carefully saw placed the pokeball towards Ghastly’s direction and quickly flicked it causing the pokeball to capture the creature.

The ball started to blink for a seconds which were always the part the vampire could never stand as it was 5 second of waiting whether the pokeball would accept the pokemon even though the pokeballs were standard for outdoor pokemon. Five seconds later, the pokeball went from a grey to a light indicating Ghastly was accepted.

Bill smiled over capturing a Ghastly, finding the toothy grin to be endearing this around. He noticed around the area there were Haunters, Zubats and Cubones; which had not been yet registered into his Pokedex.

“Hey, Jessica slow down!!!” a voice said nearby. Bill could sense he was not alone; he ran over towards the open area of the cemetery finding his progeny Jessica with her beau Deputy Jason Stackhouse and their best friend Hoyt Fortenberry. The vampire couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his progeny since they had not seen one another for nearly three months due to her insistence of living as a normal teenage vampire, an experience she had never gained during her time as a human.

Jessica started jumping up and down in joy screaming she caught something leaving Hoyt flustered when Jason noticed Bill coming towards his direction leaving his two companions bewildered with Jessica going towards her maker giving him a hug.

“Vampire Bill”

“Evening Bill”

“Mr. Stackhouse, Mr. Fortenberry” he smiled back at them. Jason and Hoyt were one of the few people who openly accepted Bill and Jessica when they first back into Bon Temps leaving Bill at ease over Jessica’s state in fitting as she was still coming to terms over her vampire powers and being a young teenager. He noticed they were all looking at their phones in a tracking position figuring out exactly what they were up to.

He realized they were going to defend themselves so he got his phone out showing them he was doing the same thing.

“No fucking way!” screamed Jessica. “How long have you been playing? You should have told me.”

“I wasn’t sure if you were playing as it was more of a few hours of stress while taking care of the state’s affairs.” Bill looked at Hoyt’s phone seeing the pokemon he was looking for had been a Ghastly. “There’s one down there.”

Hoyt grinned at the tip ready to head off, Jason and Jessica followed him but she froze turning back towards her maker. “Wanna play with us?”

Bill looked at the time, he had half an hour left. “You sure? I would not want to slow you down.”

Jason scoffed at the vampire, “hell no, more the merrier.” He then placed his arm over Bill putting his head over his softly speaking to him, “Besides you can help me beat Jessica and Hoyt in the number of pokemon getting captured because she’s using that vampire speed of her to cheat.”

“I heard that, it was only time.” Shouted Jessica

“Y’ll cost me a Vulpix and a Jigglypuff.” Jason shouted back

She ran back to them “not my fault the Jigglypuff was in your gran’s garden. She called to let you know but you were too busy to respond and Hoyt promised to help me catch them in the day.” It appeared Jason and Jessica was about to have yelling contest rather than a pokemon contest until Bill stood between them.

“Jessica, I will join Jason’s team as I do need someone to help me capture several creatures during the day. Jason, if Jessica had first claim to the pokemon, then it was hers. All is fair in love and war.”

Jason rolled his eyes not wanting to fight, taking a deep breath; he placed his hand over Jessica’s catching back up to Hoyt. Bill slowly followed looking at his watch, he had only 25 minutes left but as he saw his progeny and Jason in the distance, he placed his watch on silence and sped towards them.

The state of Louisiana could get along without him for one night. 


End file.
